hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Me Home
Take Me Home is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background Charlie Scene spoke to Artist Direct about the track. "I listen to a lot of country and western music. It's got that old-school Spaghetti Western vibe. Think of the soundtrack to Django Unchained. I wanted to make a song that had a little bit of that in it. It started at my house trying to put a hint of a Spaghetti Western in a Hollywood Undead song. Lyrically, that's the point of view of an old cowboy. It's hard to fit an old Western vibe with Hollywood Undead. It's through the eyes of Clint Eastwood." Lyrics (Whoa, whoa) I don't believe in all your demons anymore It's hard to see with any reason from before I lie awake and face these shadows in the night I see the truth through crimson eyes (Take me home) Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul'' '' There's no use trying to save my soul (Whoa, whoa) There's no use trying to save my soul These angels burn with an eternal sympathy Don't say a word until you've heard their symphony I lied awake creating shadows in the night I see the truth through crimson eyes (Take me home) Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul (Whoa, whoa) (Whoa, whoa) There's no use trying to save my soul Got my cards lined up in a row Up in flames and away we go Lost my name but it's etched in stone Take me home where the cold wind blows Ain't no grave gonna hold me down Wide awake so don't make a sound Ain't no way you can break me down No one's safe, no escaping now Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul Take me home where the restless go Reckless to the day I rest my bones There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul (Whoa, whoa) There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul (Whoa, whoa) There's no use trying to save my soul There's no use trying to save my soul Background vocals *Danny sings "heard their symphony", "shadows in the night" and "crimson eyes" behind Charlie Scene. *Danny sings "There's no use trying to save my soul" every time in the chorus behind Charlie Scene. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals, lead guitar, production *Danny - clean vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, drums, guitars, production, programming *Ken Dudley - mixing assistant *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *This song was written at Charlie Scene's house. *Charlie Scene claims this song is through the point of view of the actor Clint Eastwood. Category:Songs Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Songs played live Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Charlie Scene Category:Produced by Griffin Boice